dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lantern Corps (New Earth)
* KGBeast * Khufu * King Snake * Laethwen * Lionel Luthor * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Madame Rouge * Magpie * Manticore * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Nat-Nat * Negative Woman * Nero * Omen * Pantha * Pariah * Professor Zoom * Psi * Psycho Pirate * Punch * Quentin Turnbull * The Question * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Ravager (Wade LaFarge) * Rainbow Raider * Ralph Dibny * Ravan * Red Lantern Corps :* Veon * Robert Long * Robotman's Original Body * Rocket Red #4 * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Scalphunter * Scar * Shrike * Sinestro Corps :* Amon Sur :* Bur'Gunza :* Enkafos :* Horku :* Meershom :* Narok :* Schlagg-Man :* Tri-Eye :* Ugg-I * Sobek * Solomon Grundy * King Solovar * Sound Dancer * Starman (David Knight) * Stealth * Steel * Sue Dibny * Sun Boy * Super-Chief (Flying Stag) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Tammal-Tayn * Tempest (Garth) * Tempest (Joshua Clay) * Terra * Terri Henshaw * Thunderers of Qward * Tony Zucco * The Top * Trickster * Trigger Twins I :* Walter Trigger :* Wayne Trigger * Trigger Twins II :* Tad Trigger :* Thomas Trigger * Turpa * Twister * Unknown Soldier * Vanessa Kingsbury * Ventriloquist * Vibe * The Yamashiro Family :* Maseo Yamashiro :* Yuki Yamashiro :* Reiko Yamashiro * William Wintergreen * Warp Wrap * Xanshi * Yasemin * Zor-El Former Members, resurrected * Anti-Monitor * Aquaman * Black Hand * Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) * Deadman * Donna Troy * Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) * Green Arrow * Kid Flash * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Ice * Jade * Martian Manhunter * Maxwell Lord * Nekron * Osiris * Spectre (Crispus Allen) * Superboy * Superboy-Prime * Superman * Wonder Woman Note: While the spirits of the Dibnys roam on today, the bodies were resurrected, when the Indigo Lanterns destroyed their bodies. Many other members have been destroyed, as they are a universal organization. Hayden and Kal-L died upon usage of the Medusa Mask to draw the black rings away from their corpses. Wildebeest, Omen, the second Hawk, Pantha, Dolphin and Tula all died in a massive white blast stemming from Dove. Scar died when the seven Corps leaders unleashed the power of their batteries upon her. Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three died when Superboy-Prime's emotions became too unstable for the black ring to control and exploded, taking out a cadre of Black Lanters with it. Vostok died when the Negative Spirit of Larry Trainor absorbed her Black Lantern-tainted version and entered her, detonating the corpse from within. | Equipment = *'Black Lantern Central Power Battery' | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Rings | Notes = The closest thing that the Black Lantern Corps has to an Oath was the poem seen throughout a few of the various comics involved in the Blackest Night event. The poem maintains the same rhythm that the other oaths contain. :The Blackest Night Falls form the skies, :The darkness grows as all light dies, :We crave your hearts and your Demise :by my Black Hand-- --The Dead shall rise! | Trivia = | Links = * * Black Lantern Corps at DC Comics }} ---- Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Bad Teams